


Dragons Mark

by Seele_Esser_Deutsch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Dragon AU, F/M, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), just drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seele_Esser_Deutsch/pseuds/Seele_Esser_Deutsch
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST PERSON TO GRACE THIS EARTH.I'm sorry this is so lame Kaz, but I do hope it at least makes you smile





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST PERSON TO GRACE THIS EARTH. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is so lame Kaz, but I do hope it at least makes you smile

Throughout all the Kingdom's spanning across the Arusian continent one sacred law is held and honoured above all others. Even in times of war and strife it must be taken into consideration during all interactions. 

The law has no official name, but it has been called The Law of the Marked by the general population of most of the continents. Many say that the marks are too sacred to pin down into one simple word or name, and that the true name for the marks is so pure and holy that anyone who dares utter it shall die in a burst of flame.

Only 15% of the population are marked. A tiny number, but anymore would surely upset the balance of the land and law.

These marks represent the bond between a dragon and their rider. 

It has been said that once dragons could only stay in their beastly form, but thanks to the blessings of the Universe and the Quintessence that kept all living things in harmonious balance, the dragons were given the ability to switch between their powerful, monstrous bodies and a meeker, bipedal form based heavily on the humans that roam the continent. 

Lance was just 1 when he gained his mark. He had been born and raised in a Kingdom named Terra, famous for it's agriculture and abundance of metals. Due to it's many strong allegiances Terra never saw war, mostly thanks to their neighbors in the East, Daibazaal and Altea. 

Like most of the common human folk, Lance had been born to farm hands, his father worked for hours in the fields, planting crops and laying hedges, whilst his mother stayed home to look after Lance and his many siblings. Unlike most humans Lance had not been born with a mark, which was even rarer than getting a mark itself was. 

Dragons can live to great ages if they so choose, and as such some have waited decades to find their chosen rider. However Lance's soulmate must have been born after him for such an occurrence to happen. 

Not long after his eleventh birthday Lance got to meet his dragon. Like many dragons, his name was impossible to pronounce in any human tongue, so he had insisted that Lance call him Hunk. 

Back then Hunk had been quite small, shorter than Lance and adorably chubby, completely opposite to Lance's own long, lanky frame. It hadn't stayed that way, and within a few years Hunk had shot up taller than Lance, although not much else had changed.

The pair had been near inseparable ever since.

"Hunk, hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Lance shouted up the staircase as he leaned precariously against the sturdy, wooden bannister. There were deep, graceful etchings of flowers and numerous other plants plastered all over the dark oak, all of which Lance had done by hand over nearly a two weeks of work.

There was a muffled crash, followed by a string of barely coherent curses before Lance got his response. 

"I'm right here, good lords." Hunk exclaimed loudly as he made his way down the stairs, lightly shoving Lance's shoulder as he reached the bottom. 

Lance just rolled his eyes and grasped Hunk's hand, dragging him outside and slamming the door behind him. It was a gorgeous day, the sun was shining high in the sky and a warm breeze ruffled the wild grasses and flowers that made up their garden. 

2 years ago, just after Hunk turned 16, the pair had set off to make a home for themselves. Lance's Mama had begged him to stay in the town, showing him all the lovely houses and cottages they could buy. She just didn't seem to understand that Hunk would need a lot more room than the narrow, winding back roads Lance's hometown had to offer. 

So they had made a compromise. Hunk had built a house from scratch, upon a hill overlooking the town. It was absolutely gorgeous, and the house was so spacious and homey. Lance could never have dreamed he would end up living such a romantic life. 

As they walked around the house towards the large back yard Hunk stooped down and pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek. "I'll get us there on time, I promise." He said softly as he handed his bag to Lance. It was made of soft, worn leather, but the handle was far too large for any human to carry. Hunk had designed it especially for himself, so that he could tie it around his neck in his dragon form. Now that they lived together it was pretty much Lance's job to secure everything in place.  
Lance turned to rifle through Hunk's bag, checking to make sure everything he needed was in there. When he turned back Hunk was gone, in his place stood a large dragon, and a neatly stacked pile of clothing. 

With a chuckle Lance picked up the clothing and started to place it neatly in Hunk's bag. Once that was done Lance made sure to lock the latch and quickly climbed onto the dragons back. 

Hunk was originally from a tribe of dragon's known as Earth Shifters. They burrowed underground and hibernated during the winter months, unlike most other dragons who stayed awake year round. Hunk looked more like a cross between a hawk and a dragon, which Lance had always found fascinating. Even stranger still was the fact that Hunk was more mammalian than reptilian. 

Rather than scales Hunk was covered in deep, golden feathers from head to toe. His feet were very similar to many other dragons, but the pads were much thicker and his nails were wider and flatter. His deep, brown eyes were framed by two layers of thick lashes, and his tail was so small that it seemed non-existant.

It was a shock to Lance when he first saw Hunk. He'd been expecting some great, black beast covered in glistening scales and spines, wielding sharp, deadly claws.  
Hunk was adapted to live in the desert, everything about him was specifically designed for it. Scales would be so dangerous in the desert, as they tended to soak up heat and warm the body to drastically high temperatures. The feathers did the opposite, allowing the heat to bounce off, and keeping the skin cool. 

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Lance asked with a grin as he settled in place, gently entwining his fingers into Hunk's feathers. They were embedded deep within Hunk's skin, so no matter how hard Lance pulled he'd never stand a chance at ripping them out. 

'Every single day. Sometimes you tell me in your sleep as well.' 

Hunk didn't technically speak to him. At least, his mouth didn't move in any way. In dragon form Hunk had the ability to speak to Lance mentally, but this wasn't something that the pair had exclusively. In this form Hunk could pick who could hear him talking, so if he wanted to have a private conversation with Lance he could. Or if he wanted to address a room full of people he could do so easily. 

"I do not talk in my sleep, thank you very much!" Lance said loudly, feigning offense as Hunk spread his wings and took off with five powerful strokes. 

Flying was an experience Lance could never truly explain. It was completely thrilling, but undeniably safe. Even though Hunk's whole body moved with each flap of his wings Lance barely moved. That was a part of the marks gift as well, even if Lance tried to fling himself off of Hunk's back he'd never fall. If anyone else tried, even someone Hunk had willingly allowed to ride him, they would certainly face falling to their doom. 

That was an awfully dark thought for such a lovely day, so Lance quickly shook his head and put it out of his mind. 

'I can't believe Keith and Allura get to graduate so early, it's totally not fair. And they're getting married! We still have to wait!'

Lance couldnt help but laugh out loud at that. "Hunk, my dude, my sweet, sweet lovely dragon, you're talking about the future King and Queen of Altea, fair doesn't even cut it." 

It would come to no surprise to anyone that all dragons and riders had to attend a special school. It was actually quite the blessing for most human riders, since only the super rich were ever able to pay for their children to get an education past the age of 9. 

Thanks to that school Lance could read and write, and his mathematics abilities were above the average for common folk. Unfortunately there were downsides, such as the fact that the school was based in Altea, and Lance had to spend 7 full months of the year boarding. Even in the weeks without classes the journey was too far to bother going home, and he'd missed his family dearly. 

The only saving factor was that Lance got to share a room with Hunk, which satisfied him greatly. 

For a long time though Lance had absolutely loathed one of the dragons Hunk trained with. His name was Keith, and everyone seemed to think that he was so much cooler than everyone else simply because he was a half-breed. Then it came out that his rider was no other than the Princess and sole heir to the throne of Altea.  
The two were so sickeningly perfect for each other. 

Keith, who had grown up believing that he'd never transform into a dragon because of his Galra side.  
Keith, who'd first transformed at the age of 12, and yet still managed to be one of the fastest, skilled fliers in the whole school.  
Keith, who managed to pass all of his tests with flying colours.  
Keith, who was destined to someday become a freaking King! 

That loathing had quickly disappeared though, as soon as Lance had started to work with Keith. 

Since dragons were incredibly strong and powerful most of them ended up working for the Kingdom that their rider was from. But, since the alliances between Terra, Altea and Daibazaal were so strong, the three shared a military. 

All dragons and riders had to be grouped with two other pairs. By some strange stroke of luck Hunk and Lance had ended up with two of the most interesting pairs in the whole school. First, of course, was Keith and Lance. Then there was Shiro and Katie, which was a whole different matter entirely. 

Lance was jolted out of his thoughts as Hunk touched down, his knees bending as he lowered himself to let his partner off. 

'Rise and shine sleepy head, we're here.' 

Lance didn't even realize they'd crossed the border into Altea, but it seemed they'd already reached the palace. 

With a quiet groan Lance slid off of Hunk's back, landing firmly on the stone beneath them. There was no one else around them at the moment, but within an hour Lance knew the whole place would be packed. 

Once again Lance turned away as Hunk went through his transformation. 

Lance felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, eyes widening when Hunk leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. 

"I bet that woke you up." 

He blinked once, then twice before reaching out and punching Hunk's shoulder. "You're so mean to me."

"Only because I looooooove you."

"You're such a sap." 

With that Lance grabbed Hunk's hand and started to drag him towards the palace doors. 

"There you are, Allura was about to send someone to your home!"  
Lance froze and turned to smile at the person who'd spoken. It was none other than Allura's handmaiden, a Balmeran named Shay. She was lovely, but a force to be reckoned with if you got on her bad side. 

"Shay! I am so, so sorry. Hunk took about 5 hours making sure his hair was perfectly styled." 

"That's not true and you know it!" Hunk exclaimed in his own defense, but Shay didn't answer, instead turning and beckoning them forwards. 

"Hurry now, we don't want to be even a minute late, Allura is already quite stressed." 

Lance decided not to question any further, and instead just followed Shay as they walked onwards. The last thing any wanted was for Allura to stress herself out too much on her own wedding day. 

But Lance had a feeling it was all going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro knew what it was like to be terrified. Knew what it was like to wonder if you'd ever wake up and see the light of day again. He'd been through a lot. 

Yet the look of pure fear on Keith's face made Shiro glad that he wasn't part of an important romantic mark-bond. Even if he was in a romantic bond, Shiro would never actually have this much pressure weighing down on his marriage. 

As a dragon Shiro knew that his life story would probably be a bit more unique than the average human or Altean's. But even the dragons who knew about Shiro's dark past often looked at him with pity and barely concealed concern. 

Shiro had been born into slavery, his parents had both been captured illegally and were forced to work painful, laborious tasks. In the eyes of the general public it would be a disgrace, dragons were powerful and important creatures. They all deserved respect, not to be treated like cattle. 

At the fresh age of 2 years old Shiro was taken from his parents and forced to work in his dragon form. That was the last time he'd ever seen his parents, and 20 years later he still had no idea where they were. 

Or if they were ever alive. 

2 years was young even for dragons, Shiro was able to walk in his dragon form and he could take down a fully grown ram or sheep, but he was still just a juvenile. Still he was forced to work in appaling conditions for long hours. 

It was worst than torture in many ways. But Shiro didn't like thinking too much about how tragic his past was. 

When he was saved at the age of 13 he was scarred mentally and physically, and he only had one arm. 

In his dragon form he still had four legs, thankfully, but living with just one arm was still a struggle. 

That was when Katie came into the picture. 

Katie Holt was a whole 10 years younger than Shiro. Not that it was unusual for humans to be much younger than their dragons of course. The problem was Shiro himself. A thirteen year old with a dark past and no family to take him in. He knew nothing about co-existing with any other creature. 

Whilst Katie was just 3 years old, she didn't even know how crucial her mark was. Or how it would change her life someday. 

Yet by some miracle Katie's parents were all too happy to take Shiro in and raise him as one of their own. It helped that they had another son, Matthew, who was just two years younger than Shiro himself was. 

The Holts taught him how to survive and pass as a completely normal, mentally healthy citizen of Terra. They helped him learn how to cook, taught him to read and write. But most importantly, as cheesy as it sounded to Shiro himself, they taught him kindness and love. 

When Katie turned 10 she was allowed to enter the school in Altea. She was incredibly smart for a kid of her age, and knew more about dragon culture than even Shiro himself did. So that's how such a mismatched pair ended up at school together, a 20 year old dragon who had no idea what a school was even supposed to be like, and a 10 year old child prodigy. 

Maybe Shiro was destined to just have Katie as a platonic soulmate. Or maybe it had simply turned out that way because Katie had always treated Shiro as a big brother figure. 

Whatever it was, Shiro would have it no other way. 

There was a knock on the door, and Katie herself stuck her head around the door. 

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but Lance and Hunk just got here. I'd give you another 5 minutes but I really, really do not want to get strangled. Oh, and Keith, you look absolutely gorgeous." 

Shiro just managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, but he still stuck his tongue out at Katie just the same. 

"You've got this Keith. Just keep your chin up, this is your destiny after all." Shiro said softly, placing his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. Keith turned his head and smiled up at him. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Shiro chuckled at that and moved his hand to gently ruffle at Keith's hair, laughing harder at the outraged noise Keith made as he ducked away. 

"See you in a bit Keith. Just relax." 

With that he made his way out of the room to join Katie, who wasn't looking all too patient. 

She was wearing a dress, which was rare for her, made of soft white and mint green fabric. The skirt was long but not outrageously shaped, reaching her feet and showing off her just slightly heeled shoes. Her hair was done in an elegant plait, green and golden silk weaving through soft, brown hair. 

"Took you long enough." Katie mumbled as she grabbed at Shiro's elbow. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Keith was just feeling..... well, it's Keith, you get the idea."

Katie sighed, shifting to loop her arm more securely around Shiro's. 

"Keith is a grown man Shiro. He's going to be just fine. Right now all I'm concerned about is what mom and dad are going to say if you turn up looking like a nervous wreck." 

Slowly Shiro turned his head, looking over his shoulder as Katie dragged him down the hall. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right Pidge." 

Katie moaned and shifted her arm to lightly jab her elbow into Shiro's side. "Seriously? You too? I thought Matt was bad enough, but nope, you have to go and prove me wrong." 

That definitely helped to kill the mood, and Shiro was left unable to help himself as a deep laugh resonated from his chest. 

"I'm just teasing your Katie. But it really does suit you." 

Shiro saw Katie roll her eyes, but otherwise she didn't respond. She didn't technically oppose to the nickname again though, Shiro took note of that. 

"By the way, I was thinking of cutting my hair shorter. I don't know how Allura can always look so perfect after a long flight, but I am sick of getting hair in my mouth and eyes." 

Katie turned her head, staring at Shiro for just a few brief seconds with wide, questioning green eyes before she snapped her gaze back ahead. 

"That sounds great to me Katie. As long as you sure you want to go for it, I say do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Right now Keith really did feel like a dragon in human clothing. It wasn’t entirely off of the mark either, but it really made sense at least where Keith was concerned. 

He’d grown up believing that he’d never turn into a dragon, his human form had been the form he was born in. So naturally everyone assumed that Keith would be more comfortable like this. They couldn’t be more wrong. Whenever Keith transformed it was like someone shoving a boulder off of his shoulders. The freedom to move and fly so gracefully was exhilarating, plus his dragon skin felt so right sitting on his flesh that it made his human skin feel fake and loose. 

But he couldnt exactly attend his own wedding in dragon form, there was simply no other compromise. Keith would do this, and he would do it right. 

Currently dressed to the nine’s in traditional formal garb, Keith at least looked the part even if he didn’t feel it. The robe looked like it would sit easy and loose, but his forearms and shoulders felt incredibly restricted, and his collar was so high that it scratched at his chin. 

Keith had told the tailor that the measurements might have been a bit off, but she had been insistent that everything had fit him perfectly. 

He couldn’t complain about his belt though, or the fact that it was customary for any heir to the throne to carry a weapon at their wedding. Keith wore his out and proud, as if to prove that yes, he could fight right then if he had too. Allura wore something more subtle, but everyone with half a brain would know she was indeed concealing a deadly weapon somewhere in her attire. 

But right now, right here, standing at the altar, Keith felt like he was going to be sick. The whole hall was filled to the brim with people, Allura’s and Keith’s close family sat on the left, their dragon riding team sat on the right, and what felt like half the kingdom was seated behind them. 

Then the music started up. 

Keith was forced to turn around and stare straight ahead. No way would he be allowed to see Allura as she came down the aisle. 

But he was just panicking more now. As the sound of soft strings and piano swelled into a grand wedding piece used for centuries in Altea all Keith could think of were his vows. What if he forgot them? What if he stumbled over his words?

Suddenly she was there, and Keith forgot everything. 

An ivory dress had of course been Allura’s first choice. The Princess skirt was just the right size, adorned with jewels that shone like morning dew drops, not too big or too gaudy. No veil covered her face, but she did have fabric training from her crown onto the floor behind her. 

Allura looked stunning. 

It didn’t seem to matter anymore. No one would notice if Keith made a fool of himself, because everyone would be too busy looking at The Princess. This very dress would be discussed for decades, recreated by many, many brides over the coming years as they tried to copy the example of their royal leader. 

The wedding passed by in a blur, and so did the wedding meal. 

But the party afterwards was when Keith finally got some feeling back. 

He and Allura were the first to dance, and oh did they dance. It was just as easy as flying with Allura, they moved together in complete synchronisation, all Keith could see was her. All he cared to see was Allura. 

Though, out of the corner of his eye he did see Shiro trying to lure Katie out onto the dance floor. Keith never did find out if that was successful. And as the passed by Hunk and Lance the latter sent an encouraging wink their way. 

Everything was perfect, Keith thought. 

Yes. Perfect.


End file.
